Life can be changed
by Badaboumba
Summary: A one-shot maybe future two/three-shot. It depends on you. Three years after the season 5, meet Baby Caskett. (The rated is for security only)


Here's something I write yesterday while I couldn't sleep, it wasn't planned and it came from nowhere. Still, I hope you'll like it. It's a one-shot but it's kinda short so if you like it I may write a two or three-shot. You even can told me what you want to see in the next shot and maybe I'll write your idea ;)

So guys, meet Baby Caskett.

* * *

She was looking at this little and perfect human gently nestled in her arms , making some adorable sleepy noises , fist slowly moving from time to time. She delicately drew her fingers through his small mass of dark hair, over his chubby cheeks and his chin, to finish the finger trapped firmly into his little hand. She thought she felt a lone tear rolling down her cheek, her eyes on her baby boy. She couldn't even believe she was here, on a chair with a baby -_her baby-_ in her arms. She had never really thought about having a baby, well, before her mother's death maybe sometimes, like all girls dreaming about a family but after that? She couldn't. With all those people who were running after her, wanting her death? With her wall, keeping her safe from any unnecessary pain? That was impossible, and it would have been dangerous. She wouldn't have wanted to inflict the same hell that she had been through to her child, wouldn't have wanted him to live without her mother like she did. Anyway, she never had been in a relationship serious enough to welcome a child, still because of that wall. But now, she was here in her baby's bedroom, carrying her baby. She only could thank Castle for all she was living through for almost seven years now. For having been always here for her, fighting her stubbornness , her mood swings, her weakness. Giving her space when she needed, caring about her, loving her, marrying her and now, giving her a baby. Their baby. Now, she was safe, they were safe, they loved each others and she had a baby in her arms. Kate Beckett had a baby.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by her baby boy. Fidgeting in her arms and, whimpering, wrinkling his nose , his whole face strained. She slowly smiled at her grumpy baby boy, rocking to calm him and looked at her watch.

"Looks like baby is hungry uhn?" She softly touched the tip of his nose and her heart missed a beat when his big awakened blue eyes looked at her and locked his gaze with hers. Silent fell in the room and she went to reach his little hand, stroking the soft skin. She loved these moments, when he was looking at her, just like with Castle, the time seemed to stop.

For the whole time, Castle had been there, looking at them with a loving look and she didn't even notice. He loved watching Kate with their baby , it was for sure to him the most beautiful thing. But when she turned her head and saw him , all he could see was this huge smile of hers illuminating the room yet totally dark. He slowly made his walk toward them, leaning down to meet her lips when he was as close as he could be to her, gently moving around her and when they parted, he let his forehead lay on hers, looking down to their baby who had been watching the scene closely. He smiled, holding his other hand."Hey Baby, already awake ? Don't you wanna let mommy sleep ? "

Kate smiled, slowly shaking her head, feeling her heart swell, like every time she heard him talk to their baby, with this low and sweet voice. "It's fine. Go back to bed, I have this, I couldn't sleep anyway."

He looked back at her , smiling and stroking her cheek. "No way I go back to sleep and miss the show ."

She smiled to him, _again._ "Yeah okay." she whispered, knowing exactly why he wanted to stay.

He moved away from her as she raised her shirt up to her chest , releasing one breast from the nursing bra and bringing the baby closer for him to reach her breast. He was still totally amazed by this, Alexis had never been breastfed and watching this little human clinging to his mother's breast , his two little hands laid on, was something he never wanted to miss. And the way Kate was looking at him, covered him with love and protection melted his heart. Look at this. Kate Beckett as a wonderful mother. He had never doubt about that.

When the baby let her go, she put her shirt down and watched him as he started to lose the battle against sleep, slowly closing his eyes. So, she stood up and laid him in his cradle, extending the blanket on his little body. "Sweet dreams baby." she whispered, stroking his cheek a last time before turning to face a grinning Castle.

She melted into his embrace, her arms all around his waist, laying down her head close to his neck as she felt his chin rest on top of her head, his fingers slowly making her way up and down on her arm and she sighed, relaxed. "Thank you." she whispered, making sure to not wake the little boy.

Castle tightened his embrace tilting his head so he can looking at her. "For what ?" he whispered as well, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

She took a deep breath, looking straight into his eyes. "For being here right now. For having given to me this little angel over here, for letting me know how being a mother looks like. I really don't know how I can thank you enough."

He gave her a serious look, wiping a tears from her eye. "Kate, you don't have to thank me. It's _our_ baby and I love you, just seeing you with him make me so happy. You have that magic touch with him and he's always looking at you , you know? I already told you, you were extraordinary ?" He smiled at her when she hid in the crook of his neck, chuckling softly. "Yeah, couple of time , I think."

They just stayed silent for a moment until Kate broke it with a little voice . "I just wish my mom could see him. She would have loved him so much." She paused breathing slowly as Castle let her the time she needed. When she rose her gaze to him she spoke again. "He's so perfect Rick. I can't even believe that we made this together" she laughed lowly. " And I don't know why but sometimes, I'm here, watching him and I just can't leave him, detach myself from him. I already love him so much and leaving him even just for ten minutes makes me wants to cry."

Castle sighed , laying his cheek on her forehead. "You know why Kate. He's your baby and above all, your first baby. Leaving him will be always hard, believe me. Remember me, when I spent my time to worry about Alexis? I assure you, you don't have finished to cry, but It's okay, I'm here."

She looked at him raising a hand to his cheek a small smile on her face. She so wanted to cry right now but she could do best. So she stood up on her tiptoes, tying her arms around his neck and found his lips gently dancing with his, letting her tongue trace his lower lips, asking for access and directly getting it as she moaned, feeling his hands slip under her shirt and stroking softly her skin, making her shiver. A moment later when the heat started to rise she pulled back , laying her forehead on his, breathless. "We need to continue this out of here."

"Absolutely"

* * *

**So ? Thoughts?**


End file.
